darkrealmstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Realm Studios Wiki
Welcome to The Pandemipedia The Pandemipedia. The Dark Realm Studios wiki since April 2009 ; Games and Other articles * Pandemic EoM * Kingdom Keeper * Pandemic 2 * Weasle * Pandemic ; Games and Other Articles * The Farm * Forums * Global Defense System * Deep Sea Struggle * Pandemic American Swine Damac1214 For several Contributions and Starting the Wiki. }} 8/10/09 The third and Final Pandemic American Swine Journal has been released. 7/24/09 Pandemic American Swine as well as a new journal have been released. 6/1/09 The wiki has been Renamed Pandemipedia in honor of Pandemic. 5/29/09 A new Journal is up and Pandemic American Swine has been announced. 5/18/09 Developers Journals have been started and can be viewed on the site. 4/28/09 Blips announced that Kingdom Keeper will soon be released. Game you would most like to see Pandemic 3 A whole new Game Deep Sea Struggle 2 view more Polls at The page for them Weasel also known as Weasel101 on the wiki. This Months Featured Game is Global Defense System. Every living thing on Earth is facing extinction. A massive barrage of asteroids are on a direct collision course with Earth. By using the best technology and military hardware available, you must destroy the incoming asteroids and save the planet. ...That the website was originally called Pandemic Studios. add a did you know. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article about Dark Realm Studios ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Try editing a page or introduce yourself at the forums page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *also check out the website. This section will be filled when a song becomes available. "A weasel seen is a death foretold. Therefore it is truly the blind man who lives to tell the tail." Weasel Kingdom Keeper 'Kingdom Keeper Kingdom Keeper is a side-scrolling medieval fantasy game filled with monsters, magic, blood and interesting characters. Players will be able to take advantage of 20 different abilities that can be learned and upgraded. The players castle, armor, sword, staff and axe can all be upgraded multiple times throughout the game. There are three unique levels, each feature vastly different enemies. bosses and settings. Pandemic EoM gameplay. 300px|right Pandemic 2 Tutuorial 6/4/09 The forums have been started and can be viewed on the wiki at the forum index! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Dark Realm Studios